Robo-Riot!
by the-ravens-love-story
Summary: Bender urges Robots to kill all humans... most likely fender, originally just a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:: Mild Fender one-shot!_

* * *

"Kill all humans! We must kill all humans!" Bender stood at the front of the large population of robots, exciting his troops for battle. The mass cheered, and begun thier bloody rampage through the streets of new new york. Bender cackled at his own leading force in this uprise, before something wimpering caught his attention. He glanced into the alley behind him to see roberto scaring some poor chump with some knife tricks. He laughed a little harder and walked up to his old friend.

"Hey! Roberto! you're here to kill the humans too?" Roberto turned his head and smiled crookedly at Bender.

"Yeah, heard some rumors last week at the institution... Next thing I know, I get a hold of a spork and all hell breaks loose." Roberto paused to laugh

"Anyways, I thought I'd kill and rob a few chumps on my way to your big rally... you want this one?" Bender took a moment to look over the whimpering red head.

"You know, I've always wanted a pet..." Bender thought a loud as he walked toward the human.

"Aw man, well toss over it's wallet." Roberto frowned at the other robot. Bender shrugged and stepped toward his new pet. it screamed, and through it's wallet toward them.

"Please, don't hurt me! I dont know anything about this! I'm from the year 2000!" he yelped out, trying to scoot further into the dead end.

"Hey man, this shit's worthless! Nothing but ancient paper and some dumb-ass photo!" Roberto took anouther menecing step forward, making a stabbing/twisting motion with his knife.

"I'm gonna cut every organ from you're body!" Roberto began shaking now.

"Easy, buddy. there's plenty of organ's to go around, but this meat-bag is mine." Bender smiled evily, as Roberto yelled in frustration and stabbed a mailbox. Bender reached inside his compartment, pulled out a leash and through it around his new human's neck.

"Hey Baby, want to kill all humans?"

* * *

_A/N:: at first I wrote this as what Bender's dream was in the episode where Bender and Fry first become roomates, but now its done I think it would make a lovely AU... One where Bender, in stead of choosing to kill himself when he found out what the gurders were being used for, chose to insite a robo-riot... Oh well, intended to just be a quick one-shot, but who knows? I might be drawn back to it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:: So, I do think I'll be continuing this story, but honestly my other fic is my main priority, so these chapters will be short and uploaded at a much slower pace. Regardless, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

Fry was in shock. Fires erupted in store windows, and body parts were left lying in the street. The sound of robotic malice and screaming human-beings engulfed him until it all seemed to warp into one long sound. Blood and pieces of flesh from a near by chainsaw victim splattered against him, but he couldn't feel or even think, just kept following wherever his leash was leading him. Even without realizing it, Fry hung close to his robot companion. Everywhere he looked, there was absolute slaughter. Too often there was two or three robots all taking on one human for the simple reason that there weren't enough people to go around.  
Survival instinct had taken over, but unfortunately all it had too say was that being this robot's dog was the best way to live through this.

Eventually they reached a large intimidating building built of steel with red tinted windows. Fry stopped, unintentionally letting out a small whimper. The robot just tugged gently one the leash grumbling a "come on.." after another moment of hesitation, Fry followed him into the building labeled "Robot Arms Apts."

They walked through a seemingly endless maze of identical hallways, each lined with identical doors only distinguishable by a large series of ones and zeros. Still walking close enough to his metal companion to leave the leash with plenty of slack, Fry suddenly realized that he had no idea how long they'd been walking or even from where. Before he thought too long on it however, the robot stopped.  
"Well this is us, number 00100100!" the door opened to reveal a room barely big enough to be considered a closet.  
"You'll have to wait here, I still have a few more hours of mayhem to instigate.." he laughed evilly before shoving fry into the coffin-like space. Before he could close the door however, Fry yelled out  
"Wait! What's going on?! Who are you?!" he pleaded.  
"The names Bender, but you can call me Master." Bender laughed maniacally and the door whooshed shut.


End file.
